Destiny Ninja 2 Shiroya: My flame won't burn out
by melody5671234
Summary: Ayame is the only one who can wield the 3 sacred treasures.With the symbols suddenly being tainted, the villages are taking a w she has to travel & attempt to purify them in time. Catch is,it has to be done before her coming to age.But monsters aren't the only thing she is fighting.With Shiroya beside her, her heart is tangled as she begins to piece who he is along the way.


I was so excited that the sequal of Destiny Ninjas came out I couldn't past the opportunity to write a fanfiction about it! It's only based off it though, but please enjoy! :D 3

* * *

I swung down my sword and sliced through the air before turning and going for another hit. I made sure to keep myself light on my feet, my sense alert and my strikes strong. I paused after a final hit and caught my breath. My body burned and my chest heaved but it was all worth it.

" How did I know I'd find you here?"  
I turn and saw Kuroko walking up to me.  
" I don't know. It's not like I'm always out training or something." I smiled as I faced him. He smiled back at me in return.  
" They are all here."  
My jaw dropped.

" You could have told me sooner!" I rush as I scramble to put my sword away and wipe away the sweat. Without hearing his response I began to dart across the field to the house, praying that they hadn't been waiting long. It may have also been because I was excited to see them as well.

I pushed my legs to run faster as I finally made it to the house. With a sharp turn I continued down the hallway, nearly tripping along the way. It had been so long since we all had seen each other. The thought of finally seeing them all again made my heart thump in nervousness. If they were anything like how they all were before then they wouldn't cooperate well. They all were born and brought up in different villages and with different customs, it would be expected that there would be some arguments once in a while.

I slow down and shakily reached for the door. Taking a deep breath, I slid it open. But no one was in there. Thank goodness, I made it just in time.

I took what little time I have to try to make myself more presentable. I took out my hair from its messy updo and fashioned it into a ponytail. My hands fumbled with my outfit which consisted of pants ( occasionally shorts if it got too hot), a shirt that bared my abdomen, guards around my arms and a mask that laid around my neck. All with the color scheme of black and red. I found it easier to wear the mask when I fought so no one could tell who I was and with the heat it was more comfortable to wear something that was shorter than normal.

The door slid open and I turned around. Eight men made their way into the room, each taking a knee and introducing themselves. I looked down at them and took notice the seriousness on their faces and bit the inside of my lip.  
" Thank you, you can all be at ease."

They all slumped their shoulders and a sigh escaped their lips. One by one they all began to show their true selves.  
" It's been ages Ayame." Kaito started with a relaxed smile.

" No joke." I say in awe as I looked around at them all. They all had changed and matured so much since I had last seen them all. " Have you guys been busy?"  
" Nah, none of us can compare to you when it comes to busyness."

I look over at the twins and see it's Fuyukiku talking.

" You still working hard at training?"

" No doubt." I respond, happy my attempt to clean up had worked. I take a moment to enjoy our reunion before getting down to seriousness. " I'm so happy you're all here but there is a reason I asked you to come."

I began to explain what my father had told me earlier in the week. As everyone knows there are four villages: Summer, Spring, Fall and Winter. I am a descendent of an ancestor that held the power to the Three Sacred Treasures, including the sword that laid on my hip. But the signs of the village are starting to change, the Fall village is getting snow, the sakura blossoms are falling earlier than they should in the Spring village. All the villages are starting to take an effect. But the only thing is, I have to fix all the signs by day of my coming-to-age.

We all stand in silence while we all thought. There was still that one question we ourselves had to resolve.

" All eight of won't have to go with Ayame, it'll be too much company. " Ran started abruptly. " So I get to be the one who goes with you right?"  
I took a step back as he leaned in closer to me. I began to stutter and my heart fluttered. I hadn't thought about who would go with me.  
" Ran don't jump the gun." Fuyukiku reminded his brother. Ran only wrapped his arm around him and suggested both of them were to go, that brothers working together were the strongest. Kaito pushed them aside and stepped in front.  
" Speaking of strength, I'm just as strong as both of them. So I should be the one protecting Ayame."  
I went to tell them all to wait when I was cut off again.

" Hey that's not fair! If Kaito is going then I'm going too!" Shiroya cried as as he made himself known. It wasn't even long after they all found themselves in a scuffle. Soon not only were they arguing who would go with me but about how the Summer and Winter villages were better than Spring and Fall villages. I mean I understand that the pairs didn't get along well but I couldn't even get a word in.

" Guys!" I yell. They all froze and looked at me in terror. I was normally a very level headed person but this arguing was getting ridiculous.  
" Hey Ayu, you haven't said a single thing about this." Kikyo stated as he looked back at him. " Why aren't you throwing in the fact that Kazemasa is your ancestor or something?"  
Ayu raised his head and kept his hands calmly at his sides.  
" This has nothing to do with our ancestors, who goes is up to her to decide." His eyes shyly lifted and met mine. " But I do want to go on a trip with Ayame."

All their heads turned and eyes locked on me. I don't think they realized it but they all began to walk forward in anticipation. My back pressed in the wall, leaving me no where to go. They were all amazing and skilled fighters. There was no doubt that any one of them could protect and help me when needed. All their eyes bore into me and I felt helpless. I had to choose four and send the other four out to help the villages, but who I was clueless.

Feeling their anticipation I cleared my mind and made my decision.


End file.
